The invention relates to the field of molecular biology as well as the research in this field but also the human as well as non-human diagnosis.
The analysis of non-polyadenylated RNA molecules, such as, for example, bacterial RNAs or small RNAs, such as the so-called microRNAs (miRNAs), is made with difficulty and requires special processes. A possible process was recently described in the literature. This process comprises several enzymatic steps that are connected in succession, i.e., first a “tailing” of the RNA with poly-(A)-polymerase and a suitable substrate, typically ATP, is performed. Then, the poly-(A)-reaction is stopped, and the reaction product is purified. Then, the generated poly-(A)-RNA is added in a reverse transcriptase reaction and is converted with suitable primers into cDNA.